Adentro
by Alexs R
Summary: Mis últimos segundos de vida [VxB] Y si la historia se detiene aqui. Y no podemos resolver nuestro misterio si no te veo, ni un poquito más.


**Adentro**

**---------------------------------------------------**

- 'Gracias'

Es lo único que puedo pensar. Estoy al borde de la muerte, llevando al máximo todo mi poder, para tratar de aniquilar a ese grotesco globo mal inflado que intenta acabar con los humanos… ¡Seres débiles de existencia inútil!

En estos últimos momentos de mi existencia, ya que dudo que pueda volver a la vida, sólo me queda arrepentirme por todo lo que he hecho y no, durante mi vida; al menos, pude abrazar a mi hijo. Trunks, sé que tú te convertirás en un guerrero más fuerte que yo, seguramente tu madre te inculcará, como ya lo ha estado haciendo, el bien en tu corazón, así podrás pelear por razones más justas que las mías, pero para que puedas superarme, necesito acabar con la peste que quiere acabar con este estúpido planeta ¡Infeliz Majin boo!

- '¡Piccoro más vale que cuides bien a mi hijo y lo lleves con su madre a salvo, sino…!'

Ni siquiera podré matarte, pero si no lo haces, sé que ella morirá desconsolada y no quiero que pase eso.

No quiero morir, pero si no lo hago, si no venzo a este ser, podrías morir, tú y nuestro hijo podrían morir…

Sé que nunca te dije nada, ni siquiera una palabra que te ayudara a entenderme, me arrepiento de eso ¿sabes? Me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho al menos que me sentía bien a tu lado, un _bien _diferente al que yo he conocido a lo largo de todo este tiempo que llevo respirando.

Aún no entiendo cómo me soportaste y cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí; nunca me lo dijiste con palabras, nunca fueron necesarias, tu mirada tan cálida siempre ha expresado más que suficiente.

Recuerdo aquella noche, hacía algo de frío, estaba entrenando, pensando en como superar al idiota de Kakarotto y fue cuando entraste, con una de tus típicas vestimentas que no dejan mucho a la imaginación, nunca me fijé en tu físico, al menos no hasta aquel instante, me besaste, mi instinto me dominó, y de pronto, me encontraba besándote y haciendo caricias; obviamente la que realizó gran parte del acto fuiste tú, yo no sabía ni lo que hacía, era un cachorro que apenas empezaba a caminar y tú, toda una experta que hacía que me estremeciera ante el roce de tu piel, me guiabas, haciendo que cada toque fuera una erupción de sensaciones para ambos, y entonces mis ojos se volvieron otros y te vi, plenamente bella iluminada, despertando mi libido, por la luna, que antes me ayudaba a explotar todo mi poder, curiosamente esta vez, también me sentía igual de fuerte y hasta incluso más poderoso que antes.

Ojalá pudiera confesarte que jamás pensé que fuera capaz de sentir todo aquello, en verdad jamás pensé que yo sintiera algo; ciertas emociones y sentimientos las encerré en mi interior desde muy pequeño, algo que creí necesario para volverme el más fuerte de todos, pero aquella teoría se ha venido a convertir en una simple hipótesis por Kakarotto.

A veces lo envidió¿sabes? Él ha podido casarse, tener hijos y, a pesar de haber muerto, convertirse en un guerrero igual de fuerte que yo, pero ya eso no importa, ahora sólo quiero acabar con este maldito ser que amenaza con destruir todo aquello que tú amas, eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

No puedo asegurarte que yo siento aquello que ustedes llaman amor, pero me gusta estar junto a ti. Y, si yo pudiera volver a vivir, créeme que me gustaría sentir todas esas sensaciones contigo otra vez, pero esta vez, seré yo quien guíe.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Comentario del autor:**

**¡Hola! **Esta pequeñísima historia se me ocurrió luego de ver el capítulo en el que Vegeta abraza a Trunks y lo deja inconciente, para que Piccoro se lo pueda llevar. Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco, y si no, pues no los culpo, es la primera vez que escribo sobre este tremendo anime y de la saga que más me gusta y, sumándole a todo eso, pues no escribo tan bien como quisiera, pero allí vamos mejorando poco a poco, al menos eso creo yo. En fin, sin quitarles más tiempo, agradezco cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario que deseen realizar ¡Gracias por leer!

Atentamente,

Amboise R.

**"No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados."**

**Achile Tournier**


End file.
